


Pwet(ty) Soo

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fairy!Soo, Glittery Cum, Human!Jongin, M/M, Rimming
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Alipin si Jongin ng pwetan ng asawang diwata.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	Pwet(ty) Soo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderingwanderess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/gifts).



> para to kay marian enabler ko sa mga naiisip kong kakaiba! 
> 
> sana matipuhan mo beh!

"Come back again po." Ang paalam ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang customer na palagay niya ay huling customer na rin sa araw ding iyon.

Alas kwatro y media na ng hapon at malapit na magsara ang flower shop ni Kyungsoo o mas kilala sa KimSoo Flower Shop.

Pagpatak ng alas singko ay tuluyan na niyang isasara ang shop. May trenta minutos pa naman bago tuluyang magsara, pero uubusin muna iyon ni Kyungsoo dahil kung minsan ay may mga humahabol pang mamimili.

Ang kaso nga lang, mukhang imposible na ito ngayon kaya naman siya ay nag-ayos na ng gamit.

"Yeri, makakauwi ka na. Ako na magsasara ng shop."

Nag-alinlangan ang kanyang empleyado sa shop na si Yeri. Sa katunayan, dalawa ang katuwang niya sa shop sa pang-araw-araw, yun nga lang at may sakit si Wendy kaya kailangan na muna magpahinga.

"Sige po, Sir Soo. Una na po ako." Hinubad ni Yeri ang apron na suot na may burdang kanyang pangalan at nag-ayos na muna ng sarili bago umalis.

Samantala, tiningnan muna ni Kyungsoo ang mga binebentang bulaklak para suriin ang estado ng mga ito. Bitbit ang gunting, sa tuwing may makikita si Kyungsoo na tuyong dahon, tangkay o bulaklak ay ginugupit na niya ang mga iyon.

Makakita nga lang din siya ng lupon ng mga bulaklak na nanunuyo na sa paglipas ng mga araw ay tinatanggal na niya ang mga ito para palitan ng panibagong display.

Sa awa ng Diyos, wala pa namang malapit nang masira na bulaklak.

"Sir Soo, alis na po ako." Paalam ni Yeri na suot na ang kanyang backpack at nakatayo na malapit sa glass doors ng shop.

"Sige Yeri. Ingat ka. See you tomorrow."

"See you din po tomorrow, Sir Soo." Ngiti ni Yeri bago buksan ang pinto. Balik naman si Kyungsoo sa pag-aayos sa mga paninda para bukas. Gupit dito, gupit doon. Kailangang mapanatili ang kagandahan at kapreskuhan ng mga bulaklak na panina.

Ang hindi niya alam, sa pagbukas ng pinto ni Yeri ay may binati ito ng magalang na ngiti bago tuluyang makalabas ng shop.

Sa pagiging abala ni Kyungsoo ay bigla naman niyang natanto na hindi pa siya nagsasara ng shop.

Agad siyang napatingala sa wall clock pero imbis na mag-sink in sa kanyang isip na alas-singko na ay napansin niya ang isang matangkad at morenong lalaki na nakasandal sa poste ng shop, nakahalukipkip at nakangiti sa kanya nang kay tamis.

"Jongin, andito ka na pala!"

Mabilis siyang lumapit sa asawa, tumingkayad at humalik sa labi nito. Sinalubong naman ni Jongin ang kanyang halik at ngumiti.

"Nga pala, binaliktad ko na yung signage sa pinto." Turo ni Jongin sa glass doors kung saan nakaharap na sa kanila ang mga letrang 'Come in WE'RE OPEN'.

Napakamot si Kyungsoo sa batok, may nahihiyang ngiti dahil nalimutan niya na baliktarin ang signage sa pinto. Buti na lang at narito na si Jongin para gawin iyon para sa kanya dahil kung hindi ay baka may pumasok pa na kustomer.

"Tapos ka na ba dito? O kailangan mo ng tulong maggupit?"

Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa iniwanang halaman. "Saglit na lang 'to tapos uwi na tayo."

 _Snip! Snap!_ Ang tunog ng gunting niya habang naggugupit.

Kita naman niya ang pagtango ng ulo ng asawa bago ito lumapit sa kanya at ipunin ang mga tuyong bulaklak, dahon at tangkay para itapon na.

"Nga pala, ba't napaaga ka ata ngayon?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa asawa na lumakad papunta sa trash bin at isuksok roon ang mga basura.

"Di tuloy ang meeting may emergency si boss kaya pinauwi na kami. Yung iba iinom. Ayoko naman sumama. Mas gusto ko ngang umuwi ng maaga."

"Sus, nahiya ka lang ata magpaalam." Hirit ni Kyungsoo habang iniisprayan ang kumpol ng mga bulaklak na yellow tulips. Ngumiti siya nang maging kontento na siya sa itsura nito ngayon. Mas maayos, mas maganda na.

Nasa likuran na niya si Jongin. "Hindi ako nahihiya no? Wala lang din talaga ako sa mood makipag-inuman sa kanila. Mas gusto ko umuwi na agad sayo." Niyakap siya ng asawa at hinalikan nang matagal sa pisngi bago singhot-singhotin ang buhok niya.

Niyakap ni Kyungsoo ang mga braso ng asawa na nakapalibot sa kanya at tiningala ito. "Bitaw na. Amoy halaman ako." Tapik din niya sa pisngi ni Jongin na sinunggaban na lang siya ng halik sa labi.

"Mamaya ka sa akin pag-uwi."

Sa pagtapik ni Jongin bigla sa bilugang pwet ni Kyungsoo, napasinghap ang maliit na lalaki, natawa at napailing na lang nang lumabas na si Jongin para hilain na ang kalahati ng metal shutter door ng shop.

Matapos magligpit ni Kyungsoo at pagkatupi ng apron niyang may burda ng kanyang pangalan, lumabas na siya at pinad-lock na nila ang shop.

Lulan ng sasakyan ni Jongin na pinagpundaran nito simula nang magkatrabaho at nakaipon ay umuwi na sila sa kanilang bahay. At sa pagtapak niya sa labas pa lang bahay ay namukadkad pa lalo ang mga bulaklak. Mas lalong nabuhay pa sa presensya niya.

Gaya ng shop ni Kyungsoo, napapalibutan nga ang kanilang bahay ng iba't-ibang mga halaman at bulaklak. May garden sa labas na pinamumukadkaran ng mga santan, bougainvillea at gumamela. May mga rose rin na pananim at pagdating naman sa loob ng bahay nilang mag-asawa, mga houseplants naman ang nakapalibot roon. May sansevieria at may fairy succulent garden dish na halos lahat ay gawa ni Kyungsoo. Ang totoo niyan ay kinokonsidera na rin niyang magbenta ng garden dish sa kanyang shop.

Maaliwalas at nakakaginhawa ang atmospera sa loob ng tahanan nila gawa ng mga halaman na inaalagaan maigi ni Kyungsoo. Ito ay hindi lang sa dahil mahilig siya sa mga halaman, ngunit dahil na rin lumaki siya sa mundo na ang mga halaman at bulaklak ang pinangguhugutan ng lakas nila. Hindi lang sila basta palamuti lamang dahil higit pa roon ang sinisimbolo nila.

Diyos ang turing nilang mga diwata sa lahat ng klase ng halaman. Dahil naraming gamit ito hindi lang sa kanilang mga diwata kundi na rin sa mundo ng mga tao.

At tama kayo ng dinig, isang diwata si Kyungsoo na umibig sa isang tao, nagpakasal at piniling mamuhay sa mortal na mundo kasama ang pinakamamahal na tao na si Jongin.

Pinagmasdan ni Kyungsoo ang garden dish sa ibabaw ng coffee table kaya siya ay tumuwad. Baka kasi kailangan na nitong madiligan.

Ngunit sa gulat niya, isang kamay ang dumakot sa kanyang pwetan at hinimas iyon.

"Ano ba itong pants mo, napaka-fit. Siksik na siksik tuloy pwet mo, baby." Pinanggigilan ng hawak ni Jongin ang bilugang likuran ni Kyungsoo.

Ewan ba ni Kyungsoo, pero nang himasin siya ng asawa ay bigla siyang napa-ungol at tila may bumukas na switch sa kaloob-looban niya.

Parang gusto niya pa magpalamon sa asawa.

"J-Jongin, ahh..." Anas niya pero nilingon niya ang asawa nang tumatawa. "Ano ba yang kamay mo ang likot."

Sinalubong siya ng halik ng asawa sa labi, himas pa rin ang pwetan niyang tila naghahanap pa ng maraming atensyon. "Tambok kasi. Bakit kasi ito yung pants na suot mo?"

Magkadikit na ang kanilang mga katawan. Nakatuwad pa rin si Kyungsoo. Siya ay nakahawak sa gilid ng coffee table habang pinapaulanan siya ng halik ng asawa sa kanyang batok at likuran.

Sa pagbilis at pagkasabik lalo ni Jongin sa kanya, humingi ng tahimik na paumanhin si Kyungsoo sa garden dish sa kanyang harapan.

Nang lingunin niya ang uhaw na asawa, tinaas ni Jongin ang t-shirt na suot ni Kyungsoo bago patakan muli ng halik ang maputi at makinis nitong likod.

"Jongin, sabik ka ata ngayon." Cute na bungisngis ni Kyungsoo bago siya mapasinghap nang maramdaman niya ang umbok sa pants ni Jongin na dumidikit sa kanyang pwetan.

Tumawa si Jongin at malalim na boses ang pinakawalan, "Yung pants mo nga kasi. Kanina sa shop nung di mo pa alam na nandun ako dito ako napatitig. Tambok. Tinamaan ako ng libog." Sabi niya habang kinikiskis na ang umbok nitong nahaharangan na lang ng underwear na suot.

Napasinghap muli si Kyungsoo sa ginawa ng asawa at napahigpit ng hawak sa coffee table. "Tagal ko na kaya 'tong sinusuot." Nguso niya.

"Baby, tinamaan ako bigla. Okay lang ba gawin natin?"

Lumingon muli si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Ano pa nga ba ang magagawa niya? Gusto rin naman niya ito at dalawang linggo na rin ang nakakaraan nang huli silang mag-isa ng katawan.

Malambot ang ngiti ng diwata

Ilang segundo rin at hinila pababa ni Jongin ang kanyang pants. Pula ang underwear ni Kyungsoo na may printed na 'Good Boy' sa likod nito na mukhang ginawa lang sa Wordart.

Walang tigil ang malaking kamay ni Jongin sa paghimas sa kanya. "Good boy, huh?" Mahinang tawa ni Jongin tsaka bulong ng, "Cute."

At nanlaki na lang ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang maramdaman niya mismo ang hubad na ari ni Jongin na tumatama sa pagitan ng mga pisngi niya sa likuran.

"J-Jong--" lingon, "Lipat--" Pero huli na ang lahat dahil nakaluhod na ang asawa at naibaba na nito ang Good Boy underwear niya.

Pinaulanan ni Jongin ng basang halik ang palibot ng pwetan ni Kyungsoo. At gaya ng nakagawian ay mas binigyan niya ng atensyon ang mala-constellation na pwesto ng limang nunal sa pwetan ni Kyungsoo.

Napapikit at napayuko si Kyungsoo. Hinayaan niya ang asawa na gawin ang gusto nito. Haplos ni Jongin ang pwetan at hita niya habang pinupugpog ng matutunog na halik ang mga ito. Dumidila rin roon si Jongin at hindi rin mapigilan ni Kyungsoo kumawala ng malalim at mahabang anas habang sinasamba ng asawa ang kanyang likuran.

Nag-iinit si Kyungsoo sa sensasyong nadarama at ramdam na rin niya ang pamamasa ng kanyang ari. Ganito siya kabilis ma-turn on kay Jongin. At di tulad sa mga tao, tuwing namamasa ang isang diwata, tumutulo ang katas nito kaya naman tumutulo na rin ang katas niya sa kulay maroon nilang tiles na sahig.

Isang katotohanan pa sa mga diwata ay sa tuwing nilalabasan sila ay bulaklakin ang samyong pinakakawalan nila gayon na rin ang amoy ng katas nila.

Lalong nanggigil si Jongin. "Tangina, ang bango-bango mo, Kyungsoo." Pagkabitaw ng mga salita, ay binuka niya ang pwetan ni Kyungsoo at pinaraanan ang mahalimuyak na butas nito.

Ipit ang pag-ungol ni Kyungsoo at maiyak-iyak siya sa sarap na bigay ng dila ni Jongin sa kanya.

" _Ah--ahh_." Siya ay napapakagat din sa labi. Maingay siyang hinigop ng asawa na akala mo ay humihigop lang ng mainit na sabaw ng sinigang na hain niya.

Damang-dama ni Kyungsoo ang pag-eenjoy ng asawa sa kanya. Puro papuri kasi ang bulong nito, "masarap", "tambok", "bango" ang sinasabi nito.

Mainit ang bibig ni Jongin sa kanya. Napapaliyad sa sarap si Kyungsoo at napapatirik ang mata.

Hindi pa nakuntento si Jongin at hinawakan na rin nito ang ari ni Kyungsoo. Sinalsal niya iyon kaya nang paghugot ng kamay niya ay basang-basa na ito sa kumikinang na katas ng diwatang asawa.

Kumikinang. _Glittery_ ang katas ng diwata. Ibang-iba sa mga tao na plain white lamang ang nilalabas. Pero sa isang diwata tulad ni Kyungsoo, bukod sa amoy bulaklak ang kanyang katas--amoy bulaklak na animo'y _floral scent_ ng isang mamahaling brand ng pabango, gaya ng uulitin, _glittery_ ang katas nito. Mahahalintulad ito sa pabango ng Victoria Secret na glittery ang itsura sa loob ng botelya.

Pinahid ni Jongin ang katas sa kaliwang pisngi ng pwetan ni Kyungsoo at sinabi, "Ayan baby, kumikinang na pwet mo." Sabay salampak muli ng dila sa daluyan nitong basa na ng kanyang pagkasabik.

Namula si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng asawa at napahigpit ang kapit sa lamesita. Nagalaw bahagya ang garden dish kaya't nagitla ang diwata. "J-Jongin--wait lipat tayo baka mahulog natin yung halaman ko!"

Huminto si Jongin at napatingin sa napakagandang fairy garden dish ng asawa.

"San tayo, baby? Sa kwarto?"

Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo. Siya ay tumayo at nalaglag ang tshirt niyang nakaangat. Umakyat siya sa malambot nilang sofa, tumalikod at lumuhod roon. Tumuwad siya at kumapit sa gilid ng headrest ng sofa.

"Dito tayo, by." Wika niya at agad lumuhod muli si Jongin sa likod ng diwata niyang asawa at binaon ang mukha sa pagitan ng mga pisngi nito.

Humigop siya roon. Binasa ng dila ang sensitibong parte ng asawa habang sinasalsal ito at nag-iipon ng kumikinang na katas ni Kyungsoo para ipahid sa pwetan nito.

Parang honey glazed ang anyo ng pwetan ng diwata. Makinang nga lang gawa ng hindi maipaliwanag na glitters sa katas ng diwata.

Mga ungol at mabibigat na paghinga lamang ang tunog sa loob ng tahimik nilang tahanan. Madilim na sa labas at ang nagsisilbing ilaw nila ay ang dimmed lights sa kanilang sala.

"J-Jongin..."

"Kyungsoo..mhmm..."

Puro ganun lamang ang mga sambit nila sa isa't-isa.

Nilamutak ni Jongin ang asawa. Pinanggigilan niya ang pagpapaligaya sa kanya gamit ang dila. Liyong-liyo siya sa bango at lasa ng diwata animo'y parang unang tikim niya sa asawa at unang tuklas sa mabango at makinang nitong katas na kakaiba.

Makita lang niya ang katas ng asawa na kaaya-aya sa mata tulad kung gaano kaaya-aya si Kyungsoo sa kabuuan kung kaya't siya ay nahulog rito at minahal niya ng sobra kahit nanggaling sila sa magkaibang mundo, hindi man niya hawakan ang sarili ay malasap lang niya ang asawa ay mabilis na siya agad labasan.

Sipsip, higop, pagdila at halik, sumaboy ang ligaya ni Jongin, ngunit di pa rin siya tumitigil sa paglamas sa ari at pwetan ng asawa kasabay ng pagkilos ng kanyang nauuhaw na bibig.

Samantalang, napaka-ingay ni Kyungsoo. Sa unang beses na ginawa ito ni Jongin sa kanya ay natuklasan niya kung gaano ito kasarap. Namamaluktot ang kanyang mga paa at tila nanghihina rin ang kanyang mga tuhod sa sensasyon. Sa unang beses na ginawa ito ng asawa sa kanya, nagkaron siya ng _kink_ dito. Kaya't sa tuwing nagkakainitan silang mag-asawa ay hindi nawawala sa proseso nila ang _rimming_. Tulad ngayon.

At gaya ng mga nauna nilang sekswal na aktibidad, pinakapaboritong parte ito ni Kyungsoo. Gustong-gusto rin niya ang pagkabaliw ni Jongin sa katas niyang makinang at mahalimuyak. Paborito rin kasi iyong paglaruan ng asawa at...lunukin.

"L-Lapit na ko, Ni." Anas ni Kyungsoo sabay "Ah!" nang galawin niya ang balakang. Pagkayuko niya ay nakita niya si Jongin na nakahiga na ang ulo sa sala at pinaupo siya sa mukha nito.

Pulang-pula na si Kyungsoo. Ginewang niya ang balakang habang nakaupo sa mukha ng asawa. "J-Jongin!" Kagat niya sa daliri, mangiyak-ngiyak na sa hampas ng sensasyon sa buong katawan niya.

Makailang paggalaw pa niya sa mukha ng asawa ay bigla siyang napatili dahil hinugot ni Jongin ang sensitibong ari niya at sinubo iyon.

Isang smirk ang binigay ni Jongin sa kanya at sa punto ring iyon ay nilabas ni Kyungsoo ang kumikinang at matamis niyang katas sa bibig ng nauuhaw niyang asawa.

Ang katas niyang kasing tamis ng katas ng isang bulaklak.

Si Kyungsoo ang bulaklak at si Jongin naman ang bubuyog na sumisipsip sa kanya. Parang pollination lang sa Science.

Nang makalma na ang mabibilis na takbo ng mga puso nila, pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang labi ng asawa na may mantsa pa ng kanyang katas.

"Ni, hindi ba kita nadaganan? Ang bigat ng ano ko...lam mo na." Pag-aalala pa rin ni Kyungsoo sa asawa na umayos na ng upo at sumandal sa sala.

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa kandungan ni Jongin at sila ay nagkatitigan.

May bahid rin ng makinang na katas ni Kyungsoo ang malapad na dibdib ni Jongin. Pero kung tutuusin, pareho lang sila may mantsa ng katas ng pagmamahalan nilang dalawa.

Imbis na sumagot si Jongin, niyakap niya lang ang diwatang asawa at bumulong sa tenga nito. "I love you."

Kung nakakapanghina sa kalamnan ni Kyungsoo ang pagnanasa nito sa kanya, mas lalo naman siyang nanghihina sa simpleng I love you, mahal kita lang ng asawa.

Sinakop ni Kyungsoo ng mga kamay ang mukha ni Jongin. Pinagdikit niya ang kanilang mga ilong at bumulong rin ng sinserong, "I love you." bago nagsalubong muli ang kanilang mga labi sa isang matamis at puno ng pagmamahal na halik na may bahid ng katas ng kanilang walang hanggang pagmamahalan magkaiba man ang mundo nilang kinabibilangan.

**Author's Note:**

> ang ganda ng thought na may glitters yung ano di ba huhu


End file.
